


Falling at the Falls

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank visits Niagara Falls and meets Jenny for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling at the Falls

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge  
> Theme: team canon / AU  
> Prompt: i saw you taking selfies and i wondered if i could take one with you -- from which I slightly deviated?

The sun shone bright in a clear blue sky and Frank loosened his tie and shucked off his jacket, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he walked. The spray from Niagara Falls made a thousand tiny rainbows as it caught the sun and all around him were happy tourists, oohing and aahing at the sight. 

Frank wasn't oohing and aahing, was years in the past, thinking of the last time he was here, as a newlywed with Cynthia, the two of them staring into one another's eyes. They'd promised to go back, promised to bring Macey, but that had never happened. Now Cynthia was in the house they used to live in, Macey with her, and his daughter was jealous that the police symposium he'd been forced to attend was in one of the places in the world she most wanted to visit. 

He grinned as an idea struck him and he pulled out his cell phone, heading towards the railings and turning the camera towards himself. With the sunshine, it was hard to see the screen and he was just trying to get the Falls properly in the background when he heard a voice at his side. 

"Need some help?"

He looked around and blinked. The speaker was a young woman, mid twenties if he were to guess. Long dark curls spilled over her shoulders, contrasting with the white tank top she was wearing, and a pair of denim shorts showed off a killer pair of legs. "Excuse me?" he asked and she shrugged. 

"I thought you might like some company for your selfie," she said, grinning up at him and he resisted the urge to look around for Candid Camera. 

"I'm sending it to my daughter," he heard himself saying and she didn't blink, though her eyes did flicker unmistakably towards his left hand and the bare ring finger there. 

"So how about I just take a shot of you then?" She took the phone from him and his cop's instincts were primed straight away, ready to run after her because wasn't this a sneak thief move, a beautiful young woman flirting with an older guy on his own, making off with whatever she could? 

But she didn't  run, just stepped back far enough to lift the phone to her eyes. When he only stared, she moved it down so he could see her face. "Smile!" 

It was an order, not a request, and it was easy to follow because when she smiled at him, he just wanted to smile back. 

She snapped the photo and handed the phone back to him, allowing him to inspect the photo and deem it presentable. The she pulled out her own and presented it to him. "Turnabout's fair play?" 

He moved to the same spot she'd taken his photo from, laughing out loud when she struck a ridiculous pose. He took the photo, then another more serious one and when she looked at them both, she grinned up at him. 

"OK, now it's selfie time." Not taking no for an answer, she slung one arm around his neck, extending the phone in the other. He smiled as she pressed her cheek against his and there was a satisfied smile on her face when she inspected her handiwork. "That's not so bad," she announced. "Me and the handsome stranger who saved me from selfie hell." 

Frank mightn't have been on the dating scene for a while, but he still knew flirting when he heard it. "Name's Frank, by the way. Frank Irving." 

"Jenny Mills." Her handshake was firm, warm and it was probably just static electricity that caused a shiver to run up his spine. 

"So, Jenny Mills," he said, voice husky even to his own ears, "How would you like this shot to be of the handsome stranger who took you to dinner?"

Her smile was bright as the droplets of spray catching the sunshine. "I wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
